


Beacon Hill's Lacrosse team good luck charm

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hurt Stiles, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilisnki is bitten by Scott McCall, Stiles is Not a Virgin, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Mates, stiles is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “If you win I will let you knot me.” Stiles purred in his ear, Scott pulled back his eyes glowing red with the promises of knotting his best friend. Stiles gives his best lopsided smile as he watched Scott lick his lips.“You promise?”“I promise, after the game if you win it for us I will let you knot me alpha.” He was still grinning his whisky amber eyes shining in the bright lights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm I have a brain over load to day

“If you win I will let you knot me.” Stiles purred in his ear, Scott pulled back his eyes glowing red with the promises of knotting his best friend. Stiles gives his best lopsided smile as he watched Scott lick his lips.  
“You promise?”  
“I promise, after the game if you win it for us I will let you knot me alpha.” He was still grinning his whisky amber eyes shining in the bright lights. 

Scott won the game he didn’t even give the other side a chance he knocked them all down when they returned to the locker room Stiles was already under the hot rays of the shower. Even tho he never plays the game he still showers putting on a show for his teammates. It was a tradition with the Beacon Hill’s Lacrosse team for the bench warmer to be the cock warmer. So it was no surprise to Scott when he found Jackson pressed up against Stiles sliding his cock into the teen’s waiting hole. Growling Scott walked up to the cocky wolf and watched as he gripped Stiles hips rightly as he pounded into him. But then a smirk formed on Scott’s face as he looked around the rest of the team and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Jackson put him on the benches.” He ordered, the other teen looked at him and smirked right back. 

He pulled out of the whisky eyed teen and pulled him over to the benches, Stiles whimpered at the loss of warmth and the feeling of being full. “Relax Stiles,” Scott whispered into his hear as he sat behind him holding his arms up to stop him from stroking himself, as Jackson slide back into him. Scott watches as the others of the team crowed around them, Stiles arched his back letting out a moan as the wolf slides in deeper into his body. “I need them to open you up for me.” He purred into his ear as he holds his hands tightly “If you are going to take my fat alpha knot you need to been loose and sloppy.” He purred again but this time added a rumble of a growl to it.  
“AAAAh!” Stiles cried out as Jackson started to move faster.

Scott grinned as he lays Stiles head back down and let Boyd take his place and kneel above his face. Stiles moved his hands down his body one hand wraps around his cock while the other starts pinches and roles one of his nipples. He moans as he rolls his hips to meet Jackson’s thrusts. “Don’t let him use his hands,” Scott tells the Boyd nodded as he grabbed Stiles' arms; it made the whisky eye teen whine as he looked at Scott as if the alpha had stolen his favourite toy.  
“Come on open up.” The teen above him said, Stiles, opens his mouth and let Boyd slide his cock into his mouth. Jackson lets out a grunt and slams into as he cums in Stiles; the teen moans around the thick cock in his mouth as the wolf pulls out of him and Danny moves in next. The tall teen frowns as he looks at the blood on Stiles' hips and then looks back at him as he moves towards the showers.  
“Fuck Jackson you need to cut your nails!” He yells at him.

The alpha watches as the rest of his team took their turns with Stiles, filling him up with their cum and covering his body. They left one by one until Scott and Stiles were the only ones there, moving closer to the bend Scott growled as he wolfed out and hovered looking at the state his pack mate was in. “Are you going to get on with it?” Stiles panted, his voice was horsed as he lays there limply his thighs shaking as copious amount of cum leaked out of him.  
“I’m just looking at their handy work.” Stiles weakly pushed himself up and looked at him.  
“Scott I’m a little sore and over sensitive so get your cock in me now and knot me or you will find yourself using your hand to relief yourself.” He growled, Scott chuckled as he dragged Stiles closer to him and crawled on top of him and growled at him.  
“Let’s have a shower.”  
“Fuck Scott!” Stiles cried, as the wolf pulled him up and carried him over to the showers. 

He pushes pressed him against the wall of the showers and reached out and turned it on, before sliding into Stiles. He then stood still, Stiles whimpered and wiggled as he tried to get Scott to move. “Move!” He sobbed. The true alpha grabbed his chin and looked at him “Alpha please, I’ve been good haven’t I?” He whimpered  
“Have you? You threaten to leave me high and dry.”  
“I-I didn’t mean it.” He sobbed “I want your knot I want to feel you deep inside of me. Fuck their cum out of me.” He whined,  
“Fuck you have become a real slut since I’ve become alpha.” He started to move slowly rolling his hips into him, Stiles gasped as he warped his arms around his shoulder. “I waited and watched them take their turn with you, stuffing you fill with their seed. When it should only be my seed you take.” He growled, as he kissed him, Stiles kissed him back his moans swallowed up by Scott’s mouth as the alpha hammer into him.

Mouthing his mouth down Stiles' throat Scott growled as he felt his knot already start to form, he wanted this to last longer but he did stand there and watched the whole of the lacrosse time fuck his best friend. He growled into Stiles' throat as he lost himself to his scent, he could smell the others on him but that didn’t matter to him what mattered was claiming him. His wolf took over and started to move father, his claws came out and buried them into the teen’s hips. Stiles screamed and arched his back as he let Scott completely wolf out on. 

The next thing Scott knew he knew Stiles was sobbing and shaking against him as he called his name. “S-Scott.” The wolf frowned and pulled away only to find them both on the floor of the locker room. Stiles whimpered and looked down at him and sees blood on his shoulder, the wound was weeping onto the tiled floor of the shower the water now ice cold and covering them both.  
“Oh, shit Stiles I’m sorry.” He could see that he was shiver from the cold and tried to pull out of him but grunted when he couldn’t. Stiles winced and shook his head “Fuck I can’t I’m still…”  
“You’ve been like this for the last hour,” Stiles tells him, his voice is every horsed as his lips trembled.  
“Hour?” 

The dark-haired wolf looked towards the lockers and then scooped Stiles up being careful of him. “Come on let’s get you warm.” He said as he stood up  
“Ah fuck!” Stiles winced as Scott carried him into their lockers and pulled out Stiles large beach towel to cover him. “T-Thank you.” He mumbled as his teeth chatter. “We should call D-Derek.”  
“What no! I don’t want him to see you.” Stiles frowned and looked at him “Us like this.” Looked away and glared at the floor.  
“Pack slut remember Derek has seen me naked before.” He sighed, as Scott’s werewolf heat started to warm him up. Scott gave a pouting growl at the thought of anyone else seeing them like this knotted together, Stiles belly slightly swollen with his cum and his mark of ownership on the teen’s shoulder. This is their moment and he didn’t want someone to ruin it. “Scott comes on your knot should have gone down by now.”  
“Fine!” He growled as he reached for his phone and called Derek. 

Stiles was sat in Scott’s lap as they talked about the bite, the knot was still swollen and locked in place and Stiles was starting to feel really sore. “I black out, the wolf must have taking over,” Scott mumbled.  
“So I’m a wolf now?” The whiskey eyed asked, as the alpha rubbed his hand over Stiles' stomach, he couldn’t help but think of pups. There pups a nice large litter…It would really bring the pack together…  
“Yes.” Came the voice from the doorway, both teens turned their heads to see Derek leaning against the locker room door with a smirk. Scott growled and covered Stiles more with a towel as he flashed his alpha red eyes at him.  
“Do you know why I am stuck?” Stiles asked, Derek, walked over and knelt down lifting up the towel and looking.  
“You touch him you die.” Scott snarled.  
“SCOTT!” The other teen yelled in surprise, he didn’t think he would act like this.  
“Its fine Stiles, Scott is just protecting his mate,” Derek told him, as he moved to sit on the bench next to them. 

Both Stiles and Scott looked at him as if he had grown 3 heads the other alpha shifted in the seat wrinkling his nose at the smell of the room. “Your wolf took over and you knotted him just as your bite him.”  
“In a nutshell.” Stiles mumbled, “He was gone all wolfy and growls.” He sighed as he ran his fingers through Scott’s hair.  
“Your wolf has decided it’s time for you to claim your mate and has picked Stiles.” Scott couldn’t help but smirk as he nipped Stiles' chin.  
“Wait what does this mean for our packs? I mean I’m the glue that binds the packs together?” He asked them, Derek smiles at him and wants to lean in for a kiss but Scott had his claws out and is growling again.  
“Once the pups are born,” Scott mumbled.  
“Pups?”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek helped the tied pair back to his loft, Scott didn’t want to be caught by his mum and Stiles really didn’t want his dad seeing the state he is in. It really wasn’t easy and Stiles had to hide his face in Scott’s shoulders and whimper every time they drove a pothole and seep bumps. Stiles began to think Derek was doing it on purpose as he hugged Scott more tightly and sobbed until they arrived at the alpha wolf’s loft.

When they arrived at the loft Scott had a satisfied look on his face while Derek wasn’t smirking anymore. “You’re buying me a new car.” He growled at Scott as he slipped out the car, Stiles head the true alpha’s shoulder whimpering.   
“It’s not like you haven’t had Stiles or Isaac in your car,” Scott smirked at him; Derek scowled at him as he helped them towards the building.   
“That is different it was me and them.” He growled as they walked into the lift. “Once we get in the head for the spare room.” He mumbled, he couldn’t help but think about how Scott ruined his car.   
“I like Isaac; he’s like a little lost puppy needing cuddles.” Stiles slurred as Scott rubbed his back “Also he like likes to use his scarf in bed.” He mumbled as he started too drifted off to sleep. 

Early hours of the morning Scott’s knot goes down, the alpha kisses Stiles as he slips out of him and watches as his mate whimpers and pulls the pillow into his arms and nuzzled it. Scott get’s out of bed and grabs his boxers slipping them on and then left the room to get some water. He walks out heading towards Derek’s kitchen when he spots Derek nursing a cup of coffee. “Hi.” The young alpha looked at him as he rubbed the back of his head.   
“It finally went down then?” Derek smirked at him as Scott blushed and bites his lip “Coffee?” Derek asked him, the alpha nodded and joined Derek on the sofa.  
“I think Stiles will be out for a while.” He mumbled as Derek poured him a cup of coffee. “I can’t believe I bite him. We have been so careful whenever we’ve been with him” He asked the older alpha.   
“It’s instinct Scott, your wolf wanted to mate with Stiles the problem is he is part of my pack to so….”   
“Your wolf is telling you the same thing.” Scott sighed; he rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “Well, there really be pups?” He asked he looked down at his knee  
“Yes, that wasn’t just a normal turning Scott, your wolf took over and knotted Stiles at the same time you bite him that is a claiming bite.” He tells him before Derek could say an else they looked up as Stiles limps into the living room.   
“Hey, I’m cold where are my hot water bottles?” He pouted; he was wearing one of Derek’s shirts as it rested above his knee, he didn’t think Stiles was wearing anything else.  
“We are just talking.” Scott tells him, Stiles rubs his eyes and then started to run his hands over his swollen stomach.” Scott and Derek couldn’t help but growl at the sight “I’m coming,” Scott said, as he downed his coffee and stood up.   
“Both of you,” Stiles told them.

Scott and Derek looked at each other and knew better than to argue with Stiles so they got up and followed Stiles back to the spare room. He climbed into bed first and was quickly followed by Scott while Derek stripped himself down to his nothings and climbed on the other side of Stiles. Then was out like a light within moments of his head hitting the pillow the two alphas curled around him making sure he protected and cocooned in their warmth. Neither one said anything as they drifted off to sleep they will worry about the fallout in the morning when Stiles remembers Scott bite him and the sheriff will most likely shoot the true alpha. While he arrests Derek for screwing with his son yeah there will be a lot of craziness in the months ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two alphas woke up they found themselves hugging each other, Scott woke up to Derek running his hands through his hair gently and lovingly. “Well hello, there sunshine.” The older wolf chuckled, it took the young alpha realised it wasn’t Stiles cuddling. He looked up at Derek his eyes wide as the dark-haired wolf winked at him.   
“Fuck!” Scott cried out as he pushed himself away from the older alpha and off the bed. While Derek sat up looking at the young wolf with a raised eyebrow and started to laugh “You’re so cute while your sleep.” Derek chuckled as he got out of bed and went looking for his boxers.   
“W-Where is Stiles?” He asked as he tried to get over the fact he had been cuddling Derek in his sleep and not his baby wolf mama.  
“Not sure when I woke up he wasn’t here,” Derek tells him as he stretches and clicks his joins; he let out a happy sigh.   
“Is that Coffee and bacon I can smell?” Scott asked with a frown.  
“Ummmm Peter’s here.” He tells the younger wolf, Derek then walks pasted Scott and out of the room.

After the true alpha picks himself up off the floor, he follows Derek into the living room area to find Stiles sat at the kitchen counter with Peter. The teen smiled as the alpha poured him a cup of tea “Why can’t I have coffee?” He pouted   
“You know why darling.” He smiled, as he traced his fingers down Stiles throat and shoulders before pulling away, and going back to the oven hob and went to plating up some crispy bacon and pancakes for Stiles. The whisky eyed teen smiled brightly as Peter leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips, taking his time licking up the maple syrup of his chin. “Tuck in darling.” He purred.  
“What are you doing?” Scott asked he raised an eyebrow as he walked over to where Stiles was sitting and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I came in and saw him making himself breakfast, I offered to take over and let him sit down.” Peter smiled at him and Stiles grinned back with hamster cheeks. “I mean Scott how could you force your own mate to make himself breakfast in his condition?” He then tisk at Scott, the young alpha looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“What no! I was asleep!”  
“He is messing with you,” Derek said as he kissed Stiles on other cheek and then went to get coffee.  
“I-I knew that.” Scott mumbled, “Wait in his condition?” He asked, he looked back at Stiles and see the bite on his shoulder has faded into a scar. 

Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked at Scott and looked at his nephew “Did he lose his brains when he fucked him last night?” Peter asked, Derek, shrugged and looked back at the true alpha and smirked at him as he hands him a cup of coffee.  
“Leave him alone Peter he just woke up.”   
“You two are dicks,” Scott mumbled, Stiles turned to him and took his hand and placed it on his stomach, the alpha looked at him with wide puppy eyes as he open and close his mouth like a fish.  
“Peter said he could smell it the moment he came into the loft.”  
“Y-You can’t smell it so soon?” He asked as he looked back at the Peter.   
“Of course I can, with the amount of time he is at it; I’m shocked that he didn’t pregnant months ago.” Scott blinked at Peter and rubbed the back of his head, he knows for a fact that the sheriff will kill him and have him skinned and used as a rug in his offices. He sighed as he stoles a strip of the crispy beacon from his mate’s plate. But Stiles grabbed his wrist before Scott could put it into his mouths.  
“Want to lose your hand?” Stiles growled, Scott looked at him and blinked as he moved his hand back to Stiles plate and placing the bacon back down on it. “Good boy.” 

Later on, after everyone showered and dressed Derek kissed Stiles on the lips as he held him close, the teen giggled as he warped his arms around him. Scott growled as he watched them he will defend his mate even if said made is like Incubus. “Come on Stiles I need to get you home before your dad sends out a search party.” He mumbled   
“Ummm maybe he will send Parrish.” Stiles licked his lips as he rested his head on Derek’s chest. “I liked his fire.” Scott blinked at him and looked at Derek who was happily holding the teen close. Peter just looked amused as he pulled out his phone and started to send a text.   
“I have to ask this are we sure Stiles is human?” Scott scratched his head.  
“Well, it’s possible that there are incubi in his bloodline somewhere, and it was just woken when he started to run with the wolves,” Peter said, as he leaned back and watched Scott frown only deepen.   
“Ummm true however he only becomes more insatiable since the possession issue. So it could be a Kitsune thing.” Derek smiles widely as he looked at Scott as the older alpha shows all his pearly whites and cute little dimples.  
“Nawww you look so cute when you smile,” Stiles said.  
“Guys!” Scott growled at them “Will stop messing with me and tells if Stiles was completely human?” 

Peter stood up and put his phone away and walked over to Scott, holding his hand out to Stiles who untangled himself from Derek and walked over to the older wolf. “Scott you bite him last night. But does he smell like a wolf to you?” He asked,   
“Uh no?” There was a look of confusion on his face as he looked at Stiles as he hugged the creeper.   
“Right what does that tell you?” He asked as he kissed the top of Stiles' head.   
“Urrrah…”


End file.
